Trompe L'Oeil
}} " " is the seventh episode of Westworld, and the seventh episode of the first season. The episode was written by Halley Gross and Jonathan Nolan, and directed by Frederick E.O. Toye. Synopsis Plot Bernard Bernard Lowe reads Alice in Wonderland to his son, Charlie, who is sick in a hospital bed. As he's reading, Charlie dies and Bernard jerks awake from the nightmare. Later at work, Bernard runs a diagnostic on Hector Escaton. The host shows no sign of core-code corruption and Bernard releases him. He gets a message that the host is needed by senior management as soon as he's finished with him. Bernard tries to contact Elsie Hughes but with no success. He speaks with Theresa, who asks why he left so abruptly the previous night; she explains that Charlotte Hale, Executive Director of the Board, is inspecting every department, so it’s important that they present a unified front. Later, With Ford, Bernard and other senior staff in attendance, Theresa and Hale deliver a carefully staged presentation designed to show Clementine to be a threat, and that this was caused by Ford’s Reveries update. The presentation involves a host, who Clementine believes to be human, beating her with his fists while the managers look on. Clementine finishes on her knees, begging the people on the other side of the glass for help. Finally it's stopped and Clementine is reset - her memory of the incident is wiped. As the group watches, the sequence is started again and Clementine clearly remembers her opponent's previous moves; she fights back, slamming his head against the glass wall, repeatedly. thumb Immediately after, Stubbs enters the room and uses standard voice commands to attempt to stop Clementine. When she doesn’t respond to Stubbs’s voice commands to freeze, he shoots her in the chest. Theresa lays out corporate’s concerns: the hosts are effectively acting on grudges from past experiences that they should not be able to remember. Hale threatens to fire Bernard unless he can explain why the Reveries code update went so wrong. Bernard takes the blame for Ford’s code and is fired. Ford says nothing. William and Dolores On the train, William plays cards with El Lazo and Dolores stares out the window, bitter after El Lazo’s betrayal. Dolores notices staked heads lining the tracks and El Lazo explains they’re in "Ghost Nation" territory; “the most savage tribe there is.” Dolores tells William she does not want to go back to her old life. William opens up about his search for meaning in the park. Struggling with his feelings, William tells Dolores about his fiancée back home; Dolores is hurt by the news and exits the train car. William goes after her, asking: “how can I go back to pretending when I know what this feels like?” He kisses her and they make love. The next morning, William tells Dolores he doesn’t regret the prior night -- he believes she unlocked something in him. Equally inspired, Dolores shares a new sketch: “the place where the mountains meet the sea.” The train lurches to a halt and El Lazo looks out to see they’re surrounded by Confederados with heavy artillery. Under fire, a man on a horse rides from the train carrying a white flag. On closer inspection, the man is Slim’s nitro-filled corpse, which explodes when El Lazo shoots Slim's body. The explosion buys enough time for El Lazo, William and Dolores to ride off, straight into Ghost Nation territory. The Confederados pursue and collide with vicious Ghost Nation warriors; William, Dolores, and El Lazo escape. Clear of danger, Dolores stops William at a beautiful landscape -- the one from her dreams. Fatigued from fighting, the couple opts to part ways with El Lazo. Theresa Cullen Theresa knocks on Hale’s door, interrupting Charlotte while she's having sex with Hector. She offers to come back later but Hale says that what she has to say won't take long, and asks for a cigarette. Irritated about the woodcutter mess and the disruption caused by Ford’s new narrative, she tells Theresa the reason Delos needs to make sure that the Westworld data is secured: the board is pushing out Ford and "the rest of the board" are on their way to the park at some point. To do this, Hale plans to demonstrate Ford’s incompetence by showing evidence of a major host malfunction. Hale goes on to say that she is willing to give Theresa another chance to solve the park's recent problems, but that "the Gods" require "a blood sacrifice". She starts to explain what she has in mind, "something thoroughly unexpected". Maeve Walking to the Mariposa Saloon, Maeve Millay is acutely aware of her mundane routine. Improvising, she slams the lid on the player piano before settling at the bar. Seeing Clementine yawn, Maeve tells her never to open her mouth that wide unless someone's paying her for it - and we see her remember having said that before and catch herself. Maeve strays from her script and talks to Clementine about her plans for the future. As they chat and Clementine talks about "Someday", there's a silent signal Maeve doesn't catch, which freezes all of the hosts in the Mariposa except her as the clean-up techs enter the bar. Maeve, terrified and gripping a knife, holds still and is ready to attack the techs. But they have come for Clementine and escort from the premises, ignoring Maeve altogether. Later, Maeve wakes during repairs. She grabs Felix’s arm and he gets rid of the other tech. It seems that she's gotten herself killed, again, so that she can be taken for repairs. Felix tells her she'll be caught for doing it too much. She demands to be taken to Clementine. He reluctantly leads Maeve upstairs where they see Sylvester lobotomize Clementine. Maeve is visibly upset and later, she listens to Sylvester’s weak explanations and is furious - Maeve dismisses him. "I’m getting out of here," she says to them, "You two are going to help me." Bernard, Theresa and Ford Bernard pulls Theresa aside to confront her about the sham demonstration -- he reveals that he knows she was behind the stray’s transmissions. Although he’s upset about Theresa’s sabotage, Bernard moves focus on his primary concern: the hosts are on the verge of consciousness. He admits he needs to show her something. Bernard leads Theresa to Sector 17 at the field cottage. Just as Bernard discloses that hosts can’t see the cottage, Theresa leads them through a door that’s invisible to Bernard. They enter a remote diagnostic facility, frozen in time. Looking through host blueprints, Theresa finds one that looks like Bernard and shows it to him. “Doesn’t look like anything to me,” he recites. Ford enters the facility and confirms Bernard is a host. Bernard is in shock; Ford explains the hosts are free because they are spared from the burden of consciousness. He tells Theresa the board likes to test him from time to time, but he’s not going anywhere. He states that this is his world, verifying he set her up; Now the situation requires a “blood sacrifice.” Theresa tries to call for help but has no cell service. Ford taunts her "Like I said, I built all of this. Do you think I would let you take it away from me?" He directs Bernard to kill Theresa; Bernard takes off his jacket and tie, puts them down neatly and smashes her head against the wall twice, killing her. As Bernard puts his jacket and tie back on, Ford tells him they should get back, as they have much work to do and so many more stories to tell. The two leave Theresa's body behind as the lights go dark. Cast Main Cast * Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy * Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay * Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe * James Marsden as Teddy Flood (credit only) * Clifton Collins Jr. as Lawrence * Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs * Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen * Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton * Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather * Jimmi Simpson as William * Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale * Ed Harris as The Man in Black (credit only) * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford Guest Cast * Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester * Leonardo Nam as Felix Lutz * James Landry Hebert as Slim Co-Stars * Paul-Mikel Williams as Charlie Lowe * Jamieson Price as "Confederado Sergeant" * Craig Michaelson as "Behaviour Tech" * Karl Sanders as "Cleanup Tech" * Alex Urbom as "Cleanup Tech" Uncredited * Liana Legaspi as "Host Homesteader" Notes * Trompe-l'œil is an art technique that uses realistic imagery to create the optical illusion that the objects in the image exist in three dimensions. * Theresa Cullen's death in this episode is the first depiction of the death of a human in the series. * Clementine Pennyfeather is the second Host to be lobotomised in the series, the first was old Peter Abernathy in "The Original". Gallery File:Ep07-ss01-1280.jpg File:Ep07-ss02-1280.jpg File:Ep07-ss03-1280.jpg File:Ep07-ss04-1280.jpg File:Ep07-ss05-1280.jpg File:Ep07-ss06-1280.jpg File:Ep07-ss07-1280.jpg Trompe L'Oeil.jpg Train_new_area_adversary.jpg Adversary_Maeve.jpg Hector_Adversary.jpg Clem_Adversary.jpg Music Rêverie, L. 68 (Claude Debussy) References de:Trompe L'Oeil fr:Trompe l'œil es:Trompe L'Oeil ru:Обман зрения Category:Season one episodes